


McCreesus

by TheJediFlash (orphan_account)



Series: McCreesus [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheJediFlash
Summary: The descendent of McCree
Series: McCreesus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681075





	McCreesus

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing so it won't be good

For it was told many years ago that Jesus descended from the heavens and spoke the ancient words  
ITS HIGH NOON


End file.
